Liste der Wrock-Bands
Seit der Erfindung des Genres durch Harry and the Potters haben sich etliche Wizard rock ("Wrock")-Bands formiert und dies rund um die Welt. Nachfolgend gibt es eine Liste von bekannten Wrock-Bands mit einigen grundlegenden Details bezüglich jeder Gruppe. Bands, die zwei oder mehr Alben aufgenommen haben und größere Tourneen in größerem Umfang vorgenommen haben, besitzen auch einen Link zum Hauptartikel der Gruppe für weitere Informationen. 142 Staircases 142 Staircases ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Ben Lomond, Kalifornien. Der Name der Band ist eine Referenz an die einhundertundzweiundvierzig Treppen im Schloss von Hogwarts. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The 8th Horcrux The 8th Horcrux ist eine Wizard rock-Band aus Ottawa, Kansas. Die Gruppe spezialisiert sich auf Parodien von bekannten Liedern und fügt einen Harry Potter-Twist hinzu. Ariana D Ariana D ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Glasgow, Schottland. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf die jüngere Schwester, Ariana Dumbledore, des früheren Hogwarts-Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore, die in einem Dreierduell zwischen Albus, ihrem Bruder Aberforth und dem Freund/späteren Feind von Albus Gellert Grindelwald getötet wurde. As I Lay Dobby As I Lay Dobby ist eine Wizard rock-Band aus New Jersey, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf die amerikanische Metalcore-Band As I Lay Dying Englisch und eine Referenz an den Hauselfen namens Dobby. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Band In A Horcrux Band In A Horcrux ist die erste Wizard jazz-Band aus New York, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist ein Spin-off ihres Muggel-Band-Namens, Band In A Box. Die Band besteht nur aus zwei stolzen Hufflepuffs, Robert Scalici & Amanda Sprecher. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Ihr Album, The World Is Full Of Magic, kann online gefunden werden hier. The Basilisk in Your Pasta thumb|100px|The Basilisk in Your Pasta. The Basilisk in Your Pasta ist eine Wizard rock-Band aus Rhône-Alpes, Frankreich. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf den Basilisken, eine gigantische Schlange, die auch "Der König der Schlangen" genannt wird. Herpo der Üble und Hogwarts-Gründer Salazar Slytherin züchteten beide Basilisken, aber Slytherins Basilisk wurde schließlich getötet von Harry Potter in der Kammer des Schreckens. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Black Sisters The Black Sisters ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in London. Ihr Name ist eine Referenz an die Schwestern Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange, beide aus dem Haus der Blacks. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Blibbering Humdingers The Blibbering Humdingers ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Cary, NC. Ihr Name ist eine Referenz an die Schlibbrigen Summlinger, eine magische Kreatur, an deren Existenz Luna Lovegood und ihr Vater glauben im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Zauberern. Sie können online gefunden werden auf: http://blibberinghumdingers.com A Bludger to the Head A Bludger to the Head ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in New York, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf den Klatscher, die Art von Bällen in dem berühmten Zaubererspiel Quidditch, der herumfliegt und versucht, die Spieler von ihren Flugbesen herunterzuschlagen. Oliver Wood, der frühere Hüter und Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams der Gryffindors, erhielt einen Klatscher am Kopf in den ersten zwei Minuten seines ersten Quidditchspiels und erwachte eine Woche später im Krankenflügel. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Butterbeer Experience The Butterbeer Experience ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Rochester, New York, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Referenz an das beliebte Zauberergetränk Butterbier, welches im Dorf Hogsmeade in den Drei Besen gekauft werden kann. Catchlove Catchlove ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in DFW, Texas, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Greta Catchlove, die Hexe, die die originale Ausgabe schrieb von So zaubern Sie Ihren eigenen Käse. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Chasing Quaffles Chasing Quaffles ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Peoria, Illinois, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Referenz an das Wort Chaser , was eine Position in dem Zaubererspiel Quidditch ist, und den Quaffle , die Art von Ball, mit dem die Jäger spielen und versuchen, zwischen einen von 3 Torringen auf dem Quidditchfeld zu werfen. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Chocolate Frogs The Chocolate Frogs ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Williamsville, New York, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist entliehen von der sehr beliebten Zauberersüßigkeit, den Schokofröschen, die Sammelkarten enthalten, die hergestellt wurden, um sehr berühmte Hexen und Zauberer zu ehren. Creevey Crisis Creevey Crisis ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Dartmouth, Vereinigtes Königreich. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Colin Creevey, einen Gryffindorschüler in Hogwarts, der Harry Potter vergöttert (und sehr oft nervt). DeathMetalKrinkel DeathMetalKrinkel ist eine Voldemort verehrende Todesser Death Metal-Band mit Sitz in den Niederlanden. Die Band entlieh ihren Namen von dem beliebten ehemaliglen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Quirinius Quirrell (holländische Übersetzung: Slatero Krinkel). Gegründet 2007 veröffentlichte die Band selbst etliche Alben im Laufe der Jahre eingeschlossen Kill Dumbledore (2007), Our Lord, Our Master (2008) und Dolohov: Death or Alive '''(2013). Die Single der Band im Jahr 2012 '''Erised ist ihre beliebteste Single. 150px|Das offizielle DeathMetalKrinkel-Bandlogo. Detention With Dolores Detention with Dolores ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz im Vereinigten Königreich. Der Name leitet sich ab von dem Kapiteltitel in Der Orden des Phönix. Sie haben bisher eine EP veröffentlicht. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Devil's Snare Devil's Snare ist eine Wizard rock-Band. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf die Devil's Snare , die Pflanze, die Hexen und Zauberer tötet, aber sie freigibt, wenn sie sich entspannen. The Dirigible Plums The Dirigible Plums ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Albany, Vereinigtes Königreich. Ihr Name bezieht sich auf die Pflanze, die außen an Luna Lovegoods Haus sitzt. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Draco and the Malfoys Draco and the Malfoys sind eine Indie-Rock/Zauberer-Rockband, gegründet 2004 in Woonsocket, Rhode Island durch die Halbbrüder Brian Ross und Bradley Mehlenbacher. The Four Houses The Four Houses ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in São Paulo, Brasilien. Zur Zeit haben sie drei Alben veröffentlicht. Fred and George: The Band Fred and George: The Band ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Mount Kisco, New York, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Fred und George Weasley, die älteren Zwillingsbrüder von Harry Potters bestem Freund Ron Weasley, die es lieben, anderen Leuten Streiche zu spielen und Ärger zu verursachen. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Ginny and the Heartbreakers thumb|100px|Ginny and the Heartbreakers Ginny and the Heartbreakers ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Oklahoma, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Ginny Weasley, die jüngere Schwester von Harry Potters bestem Freund Ron Weasley und Harrys zukünftige Ehefrau. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Grawp Grawp, auch bekannt als "Damaris is AWesome" ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Long Beach, Kalifornien, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Grawp, den Riesen-Halbbruder von Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Gred and Forge Gred and Forge ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Asheville, North Carolina, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf den Ausdruck "Gred and Forge", die Namen, von denen George Weasley sagt, sie seien die echten Namen von ihm und seinem Zwillingsbruder Fred. Gryffindor Common Room Rejects Gryffindor Common Room Rejects ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Jupiter, Florida, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Referenz an den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wo die Gryffindor-Schüler schlafen und ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen in jedem Schuljahr. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Harry and the Potters Harry and the Potters sind eine Indie-Rock Band und Pioniere des Wizard rock, gegründet 2002 in Norwood, Massachusetts durch die Brüder Joe und Paul DeGeorge. Die Band gilt als die Gründer des Wizard rock-Genres. Hermione and the Mudbloods Hermione and the Mudbloods ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Nottinghamshire, Midlands, Vereinigtes Königreich. Der Name der Band ist eine Referenz an Hermione Granger, eine von Harry Potters besten Freunden und des sehr abfälligen Begriffs Mudblood , was die schlimmste Art und Weise ist, über einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer oder eine muggelstämmige Hexe zu reden, was Hermine nunmal ist. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Hermione Crookshanks Experience The Hermione Crookshanks Experience ist eine Wizard rock-Band, deren Name auf den Namen von Harry Potters Freundin Hermione Granger und ihres Teil-Kniesel-Katers Crookshanks basiert. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. His Silver Hand His Silver Hand ist Wizard rock-Band, bestehend aus einer Frau, mit Sitz in Stockholm, Stockholms län, SE. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf die künstliche silberne Hand, die Peter Pettigrew erhalten hat von Lord Voldemort im Jahr 1995 auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton als Belohnung für die Opferung seiner echten Hand für die Wiedervereinigung von Voldemort mit seinem physischen Körper. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Hogwarts Trainwreck Hogwarts Trainwreck ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Spokane, Washington, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf den Hogwarts-Express, den Zug, den die Schüler der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei benutzen, um zur Schule zu kommen und um nach Hause zu fahren am Ende jedes Schuljahres. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Hollow Godric Hollow Godric ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Dallas, Texas, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Godric's Hollow, das frühere Zuhause von James, Lily und Harry Potter, bevor Lily und James ermordet wurden von Lord Voldemort. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The House of Black The House of Black ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Orlando, Florida, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihr Name ist eine Referenz an das Familienhaus aus der Harry Potter-Serie, aus dem Sirius Black und viele andere Schlüsselcharaktere abstammen. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Hungarian Horntails The Hungarian Horntails ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz im Vereinigten Königreich. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf den Hungarian Horntail , eine Art von Drachen, mit dem Potter had konfrontiert wurde in der Ersten Aufgabe Trimagischen Turniers im Jahr 1994. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Sugar Quills Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Sugar Quills ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Providence, Rhode Island, Vereinigte Staaten. Sie spezialisieren sich auf akustische Rockmusik und sind getourt sowohl durch die Vereinigten Staaten als auch durch Kanada. The Knockturn Alley Project The Knockturn Alley Project ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in den Midlands, Vereinigtes Königreich. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Knockturn Alley , eine Gasse in der Nähe von Diagon Alley in London. Hexen und Zauberer, die fasziniert sind von den Dunklen Künsten, werden meistens in der Knockturn Alley gesehen. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Let's Lumos! Let's Lumos! ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Ontario, Kanada. Ihr Name basiert auf Lumos, den Zauber zum Einschalten des Zauberstab-Lichts. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Malfoy Manor Malfoy Manor ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz im Vereinigten Königreich. Ihr Name bezieht sich auf Malfoy Manor, das Zuhause der Familie Malfoy. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Marauders The Marauders ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Atantic City, New Jersey, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihr Name bezieht sich auf die Rumtreiber, die Gruppe in der Harry Potter-Serie, die aus Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter besteht. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Ministry of Magic Ministry of Magic ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Ames, Iowa, Vereinigte Staaten. Zu ihren Mitgliedern gehören Luke Conard, Jason Munday, Aaron Nordyke, Ryan Seiler, Mark "Voldemark" Jennings and Jeremy Jennings. Die Links verweisen alle auf ihre Facebook-Seiten. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Birmingham, Vereinigtes Königreich. Der Name bezieht sich auf das Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office , in dem Arthur Weasley arbeitet. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Moaning Myrtles The Moaning Myrtles ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Hillsborough, New Jersey, Vereinigte Staaten. Sie besteht aus zwei besten Freundinnen und spezialisiert sich auf Klavierstücke. The Mudbloods The Mudbloods ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Austin, Texas, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihre Musik ist erhältlich auf iTunes. Muggle Relations Muggle Relations ist eine Wizard rock-Band, gegründet von Mitgliedern der Band Ministry of Magic und ihrer Freunde. Wie die Ministry of Magic stammen sie aus Ames, Iowa. Ihr Name basiert auf Muggle Relations , eine Karriereoption für Hexen und Zauberer. Sie haben ein Album veröffentlicht mit dem Titel I Must Not Tell Lies..... . Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls ist eine Wizard rock-Band von einem Sokokünstler aus Toronto, Ontario, Kanada. Ihr Name basiert auf dem Remembrall , einer Erinnerungshilfe. Sie haben bis jetzt 6 Alben veröffentlicht, eingeschlossen "Welcome to Wizard Rock" (welches which "End of an Era", "Mischief Managed", usw. beinhaltet), "Back for the Fight" (welches "The Hallows", "Lupin's Tale" usw. beinhaltet) und "The Slytherin EP" (welches "Don't Make it Hard" usw. beinhaltet). Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Ollivander Ollivander ist eine Wizard rock-Band, deren Name inspiriert wurde durch den Zauberstabmacher Garrick Ollivander. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Owl Post The Owl Post ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Richardson, Texas, Vereinigte Staaten. Sie wurde benannt nach der Owl post . Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Parselmouths The Parselmouths ist eine Wizard rock- und Indie-Band, die 2004 erschaffen wurde in Renton, Washington von Kristina Horner und Brittany Vahlberg. Kristina und Brittany portraitieren ihre eigenen Slytherin-Charaktere. Ihnen trat dann Eia Waltzer bei, die eine Gryffindor portraitiert, Ursache für ihr Lied "We Let a Gryffindor in the Band". Ihre beiden Alben lauten "Pretty in Pink (und Green)" (welche Lieder enthalten wie: "Voldemort Fangirl", "What Kind of Name is Hermione?", "This is Never Going To End", "My Obsession", "Freaking Ask Me To The Yule Ball" und ihre Version von "Heartbreaker") und "Spattergroit" (welche Lieder enthält wie: "Durmstrang Boy", "Dear Diary", "Please Harry" und viele weitere!) The Patronus Charms The Patronus Charms ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Cleveland, Ohio, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihr Name ist eine Referenz an den Patronus Charm , der benutzt werden kann, um einen Dementor abzuwehren. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. peeved peeved ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Wales, Vereinigtes Königreich. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Peeves, den Poltergeist der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Potter Noyz Potter Noyz ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz im Vereinigten Königreich. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Harry Potters Nachnamen, Potter und gezielte Rechtschreibfehler des Wortes "noise" . Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Professor Trelawney and Her Crystal Balls Professor Trelawney and her Crystal Balls ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Pennsylvania, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihr Name ist eine Parodie auf Professor Sybill Trelawney, Lehrerin des Faches Wahrsagen an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und der Crystal balls , die Schüler des Faches Wahrsagen für den Unterricht benutzen und welche sich als nützlich erwiesen als Offensivwaffen während der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. The Pumpkin Pasties The Pumpkin Pasties wurden zuerst gesehen auf dem Edinburgh Snow Ball. Remus and the Lupins Remus and the Lupins ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Rhode Island, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihre Alben beinhalten Songs of Love and Hate and Werewolves. The Remus Lupins The Remus Lupins ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, Vereinigte Staaten. Einige ihrer Lieder beinhalten "Seven Potters" und "Don't Duel". Riddle™ Riddle™ oder RiddleTM ist eine Wizard rock-Band aus Oxfordshire, Vereinigtes Königreich. Die Band startete im Juni 2007 und hat drei Alben veröffentlicht. Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons ist eine Wizard rock-Band. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf die Hogwartsschülerin in der dritten Klasse im Haus Gryffindor Romilda Vane, die bald ein Auge warf auf den berühmten Harry Potter, von dem angenommen wird, dass er der 'Auserwählte' ist. Sie macht sich auch lustig über die Chocolate Cauldrons , die Romilda mit einem mächtigen Liebestrank gespickt hatte bei dem Versuch, Harry dazu zu bringen, sich hoffnungslos in sie zu verlieben und sie zu bitten, seine Begleitung zu Professor Horace Slughorns Slug-Club-Weihnachtsfeier zu sein. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Roonil Wazlib Roonil Wazlib ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz Sunnyvale, Kalifornien, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihre Alben beinhalten Timeturner und Muggle Knitting Patterns. The Sectumsempras The Sectumsempras ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Port Huron, Michigan, Vereinigte Staaten. Die Gruppe wurde nach dem Zauberspruch Sectumsempra benannt. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Sectumseverus Sectumseverus ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Cave Creek, Arizona, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Kombination aus Severus Snape, den Zaubertrank-Meister an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, später Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Professor, und schließlich Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Sectumsempra, einem Fluch, den Snape erfand während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Siriusly Hazza P Siriusly Hazza P ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz im Vereinigten Königreich. Sie haben mindestens zwei Alben veröffentlicht. Slytherin Soundtrack thumb|100px|Slytherin Soundtracks erstes Album "New Wizards" Slytherin Soundtrack ist eine Wizard rock-Band aus Springfield, Missouri. Die Band schreibt Lieder über das ''Harry Potter''-Universum. Bis heute hat die Band sechs Alben veröffentlicht: New Wizards (2009), The House Cup (2009), Warlock University (2010), A Pint of Magic (2012), Fifth Years and Daft Seers (2012) und Magical Beasts and Nice Giants (2013). Zusätzlich haben sie die Fiendfyre EP (2010) veröffentlicht. Die Band entstand Ende 2008. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Snidget Snidget ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Virginia, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf den Golden Snidget , den "Vorläufer" des Golden Snitch , einer der Bälle, die in dem Zaubererspiel Quidditch benutzt werden. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Split Seven Ways Split Seven Ways ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Southwest, Vereinigtes Königreich. Sie hat mindestens zwei Alben veröffentlicht und ihre Musik ist erhältlich auf iTunes. Der Name ist zum einen eine Referenz an die Zersplitterung von Voldemorts Seele als auch an Rowlings Bemerkung in Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, dass die Widmung was "split seven ways" unter Einbeziehung der Fans, die bis zum Ende der Geschichte treu geblieben sind. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Stupefy'd Stupefy'd ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Virginia Beach, Virginia, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf Stupefy , die Aussprache des Schockzaubers. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Swish and Flick Swish and Flick ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in New York, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihre Musik ist erhältlich auf iTunes und einige davon enthalten anstößige Inhalte. Tom Riddle and Friends Tom Riddle and Friends ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Cincinnati, Ohio, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihr Name basiert auf dem des Zauberers, der später als Lord Voldemort gefürchtet wurde. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Tonks and the Aurors Tonks and the Aurors ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in Arbor, Michigan, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihre Alben beinhalten We Are Magic. Voldemort Voldemort ist eine Wizard rock-Band, die sich auf Black metal spezialisiert. Sie haben ein Album veröffentlicht mit dem Titel Evil is Sexy. The Whomping Willows The Whomping Willows ist eine Wizard rock-Band aus Woonsocket, Rhode Island, Vereinigte Staaten. Ihre Alben beinhalten Wizard Party Forever und Demons at the Helm. Wingardium Leviosa Wingardium Leviosa ist eine Wizard rock-Band mit Sitz in San Diego, Kalifornien, Vereinigte Staaten. Der Name der Band ist eine Parodie auf den Ausdruck "Wingardium Leviosa", was die Beschwörung für den Schwebezauber ist. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Wizardkind Wizardkind war eine Wizard rock-Band aus Huy, Belgien, aktiv von 2002 bis 2009. Ihr Name ist eine Referenz an den Begriff, der benutzt wird, um sich kollektiv auf Hexen und Zauberer zu beziehen. Sie können online gefunden werden hier. Anmerkungen und Quellen en:List of wrock bands Kategorie:Listen (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Zauberer-Rock